


Apocalypse

by hurtcomfort



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Tired Number Five | The Boy, poor five
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29031903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurtcomfort/pseuds/hurtcomfort
Summary: A Drabble on what five was thinking when he first landed in the apocalypse
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Allison Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Ben Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Diego Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Luther Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves
Kudos: 8





	Apocalypse

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: I don’t own any of these characters

Suddenly his whole world stopped and all of his emotions hit him at once, but at the same time he was numb. He was inhaling the ash and suddenly he couldn’t breathe, his chest ached with every breath he took in, and the beating sun was making him sweat. And then he saw them, his family's bodies, they were bloody and lifeless, and freezing cold. He felt sick, and turned around just in time to empty the remains of his breakfast onto the rubble, he finished and turned back around to once again come face to face with their lifeless bodies. He could feel tears swelling up in his eyes, he pinched himself hoping this was all just a bad dream but even he knew that this was all too terribly real. He found himself sinking to his knees and letting the tears fall freely. He promised himself to never make this mistake again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
